1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game tables commonly known as pool tables and more particularly, to a device for programmably controlling the release of pool balls on money-operated pool tables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of pool or billiards is a well known game played on a horizontal, rectangular-shaped table having a pocket in each corner of the table and two intermediate side pockets. The table further includes an opening at a side or end where the playing balls are extracted.
Money-operated pool tables are provided in restaurants, game saloons, and the like wherein customers conventionally pay to play pool. To release personnel from the difficulties of cashing game money, it is a known practice to provide devices which release pool balls upon the insertion of a predetermined sum of coins. The most common device comprises a slanted runway where the balls are held in place by a rotating cage until the cage is activated to release the balls into a holding pocket where the balls can be accessed. Activation is caused by the insertion of coins into a coin chute and manually pressing forward and releasing the chute handle. As each ball is driven into a pocket, it is trapped in the cage and remains trapped until the cage is re-activated. The cue ball is separated from the other balls by weight or a magnet, so that play may continue should the cue ball fall into a pocket.
There are several disadvantages to the prior art ball release mechanisms in coin operated pool tables. One disadvantage is that the guard is manually activated, thereby requiring the user to activate the guard by forcibly pressing the coin chute handle. In some instances, the chute may jam and cannot be forced to its desired position, causing balls to remain on the runway, thereby causing users to lose money and the operator to make repairs. Further, the mechanical counter which is used to maintain a coin count as a function of the number of times the coin mechanism is actuated can be bent or broken, causing an inaccurate count. Another disadvantage is that the device has a linkage between the coin chute and rotating cage that includes springs, bearings, lugs and other parts that loosen from their workable form. These parts shorten the life of the device and increase the frequency of repairs.
However, it is possible to overcome these disadvantages from coin operated pool tables. The problem of balls remaining on the runway after they have been released would be solved by lowering a guard instead of rotating a pivoting guard. Lowering the guard provides a smoother transition from the runway to the path leading to the outer holding chamber. The problems associated with manual activation of the cage could be overcome by a motor which, upon insertion of coins, activates the guard rather than manual activation. An easily actuated lowering gate would also eliminate some of the problems associated with complicated linkages having many parts.
Pool playing practices at money-operated pool tables have generated considerable interest in having the release cage remain activated for a predetermined time period, whereby the cage does not prevent the balls from passing through the slanted runway into the accessible holding pocket. U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,995 embodies this proposition through an invention that has a mechanical timer responsive to a manually reciprocated or oscillatory coin receiver for automatically setting the timer to operate. However, there are shortcomings with a timer activated release cage of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,995. The device limits the user to time play only and does not provide for time play or paying by the rack. In addition, it does not allow the controller to vary the price during predetermined time periods, such as during league nights or during happy hour. Variations in price can only occur if the coin chute is replaced by a new chute. Although it is possible to vary time with cost, it involves purely mechanical adjustments that need to be made inside the device. Also, it may be desirable to make changes on the length of the play period for different times of the day or days of the week, depending on the type of play or number of people waiting to play.
It can be seen then that there exists a need for a reliable money-operated pool table that does not limit the user to timed or rack play only and which provides a player with an option to select between rack play and timed play. A need also exists for a table which allows the operator to vary the price of predetermined time periods as well as the price of rack play, as well as being able to vary length and cost of the timed play period, cost of one rack of play, or the date and time at which these variations will take place. The present invention addresses these, as well as other problems associated with money-operated pool tables.